This invention relates to hair ties and fasteners for hair ties.
Hair ties are used to hold hairdoes such as ponytails in place and to restrain long hair from unwanted movement. Such devices generally take the form of a plastic clasp or an elastic band or cord encircling a hair tuft and secured by a fastener. Desirable features for hair ties include simplicity and ease of insertion and removal, provision of a firm, secure hold on the hair without damaging it, capability for being made decorative and low cost of manufacturing. Previously known hair ties and fasteners have generally been deficient in one or more of these features. U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,904, issued Jul. 14, 1998 to Elsner, exemplifies prior hair tie fasteners.
The present invention is directed to a hair tie and fastener comprising a cord made into a loop, the cord having a pair of terminal ends, with a first, shorter cord portion extending from an outer extremity of the loop to a first terminal section connected to or formed into a releasable restraint means and a second, longer cord portion being engageable by said restraint means and extending past the restraint means for a distance such as to allow movement of the restraint means along the longer loop portion from a hair-engaging position to a hair-releasing position. Tightening of an encircled hair tuft into a secured position may be carried out by placement of the expanded loop around the hair, sliding the restraint means inwardly to tighten the loop and securing the restraint means in locked position for embodiments where this function is not performed automatically by the restraint means.
The restraint means may comprise a noose or slipknot formed into the first terminal end, with the second cord portion passing through the noose or slipknot in a manner such that the knot may be moved inwardly and outwardly by grasping the knot and applying sliding force. When the loop securely engages a tuft of hair, the knot will not move outward to become loosened on its own accord. For other embodiments the restraint means may comprise a mechanical clamping device, which allows movement of the clamping device in an inward direction to secure the loop, but prevents movement in an outward direction unless a release mechanism is actuated. A keeper plate in which a radially compressible cord is held may also be used under conditions such that the cord may be passed through the keeper only when intentionally pulled.
In embodiments using a noose or slipknot as the restraint means, a stop bead may be provided on the cord inside the loop so as to prevent inadvertent pulling of the loop through the knot. For embodiments using a mechanical clamping device or a keeper plate with compressible cord, no stop bead is employed because the cord in these instances is placed so as to remain accessible for being pulled in and out as required.
The extended second terminal end of the cord in all of the described embodiments may be used to support decorative objects such as beads, brightly colored wrappings or the like.
Hair tie fasteners of this invention provide distinct advantages in their simplicity and ease of use and removal, with only a minimum amount of physical dexterity being required.